Story of two souls
by Dr Facer
Summary: DoS. Persephone and Alura Une share their thoughts about the current situation in the castle and also an intimate moment. Warning: Persephone&Alura Une Yuri pairing and suggestive themes.


Disclaimer: All Castlevania characters owned by Konami.

This fanfic deals with Yuri, which means 'girl falls in love with another girl' (or in this case, evil female spirit falls for evil female spirit). If this isn't something you're interested in, hit the back button of your browser and problem solved.

This story is set in the Castle from Dawn of Sorrow and a few days before the events of the game.

Story of two Souls

By

Dr Facer

Drop. Drop.

The water kept dipping endlessly into the deep, humid tunnels of the subterranean parts of the castle. She hated it. In fact, she wouldn't come here if she could avoid it. But she had to. She'd promised she would. And she always honored her promises; however, she couldn't help being in a foul mood. The fact that the vulgar dead pirates were all jerks who spoke trash didn't help to make her feel better. At least the mermen and skeletons down here were unable to speak. And there was the dust. She wasn't fond of it. And she also hated the lack of light. The dim light provided by the torches was nothing like her usual place of residence in the castle and it annoyed her. But still, here she was.

She walked around a pond and sighed in relief, happy her red shoes or maid uniform didn't get wet. Lady Celia didn't like to see the maids dirty and she didn't have another uniform. The female who walked carefully trough the tunnels was one of the many demon maids who tend to other more powerful creatures who were accommodated on the demon guest house. But this maid was different. She was Persephone, the one in charge of the rest of the demon maids on the Castle. Persephone was indeed beautiful. From her perfect face to her slender and attractive figure, any regular man would instantly be attracted to her. Only her black eyes and red pupils gave away her status as a demon maid, and she was proud of them. The previous Dark Lord, master Dracula often complimented them.

After walking around another pond, she found what she was looking for. Before her, a single red rose stood proudly, growing between the rocks as the one single object of beauty to be found inside the murky caves. Persephone sighed in relief, she'd been afraid she wouldn't see the flower. Reaching inside her apron's pockets, the maid produced two very large and fat rats.

"I hope she likes you." Persephone said to the rats, not bothering in hiding the tone of hope in her voice. "I couldn't get any birds this time, and she's so picky." With this, the maid held the rats above the flower, one in each hand and then she started to squeeze. Before long, the rodents burst like balloons, bathing the flower in blood and entrails. As an answer, the rose started to move and grow bigger. Persephone smiled, she did like the gift. Using the little time she had before the other woke up, the maid walked to a nearby pond and prepared to wash her hands.

"You don't have to do that." An angelic voice behind the demon maid said, "I could clean your hands for you."

"Yes, I know." Replied Persephone as she turned to face her, "But I didn't expect you to wake up so soon."

"I felt you approaching, I was already half awake by the time you fed me." The owner of the voice said. It was an Alura Une, a female spirit who inhabited the small rose. She had grown to her full human size and exposed her nude, perfect body shamelessly as she rested on a bed of giant, red petals. Several vines were twisting around her.

"Really? You knew I was near?" The maid smiled, "How?"

"My roots can tell me a lot of what happens in this Castle."

"Then I guess you already know about Mistress Celia."

The Alura Une frowned at that comment, "Mistress? Since when do you call her that?"

"Well… she is the new mistress of the castle." Persephone said, feeling a little bit nervous, "That's the proper way to call her and…"

"Castlevania only has one Master, only one! And he was killed by that cursed Julius Belmont!" Alura Said, "So don't be calling that woman 'mistress' around me!"

"I'm sorry." Persephone bowed, "I won't do it again."

The naked woman in the flower smiled, "That's better, thank you. So, would you like to talk? It's been months since you last visited."

Persephone walked to the side of Alura and sat in a rock she dusted first, "I heard the reincarnation of Lord Dracula is coming to this castle soon."

"Do you think he'll come to his senses this time?" The Alura was actually very interested in this, "That he'll finally take his place as the rightful Lord of Castlevania?"

"I'm confident master Soma will become the new Dark Lord." The maid's red pupils glimmered a little, "He has competition this time, and if he's at least a little like our beloved Lord Dracula, he'll feel the need to come and crush his rivals, even if he makes himself believe he's doing it for a stupid cause as peace for those horrid humans."

"That he kills the competitors won't mean that he will agree to become our Lord." The Alura said, "He is too enamored of his humanity, is he not?"

"Celia is smart enough to push master Soma into a state of hate that will release his true self." The maid said, "You might not like the woman, but she is capable of doing that."

"If she manages to turn Soma into our master, I'll call her mistress." The Alura laughed as she said this, "But if Soma becomes the new Dark Lord, I doubt she'll live long enough for me to do that."

"You're impossible." Persephone smiled, "But I really hope that happens, Celia is too arrogant with us. The fact she called us from the otherworld with her dark magic doesn't make her our owner, she treats us like dirt! She deserves death as much as those two useless vagrants she brought with her!"

"Lord Dracula was nothing like that." Alura remembered with a sigh, "He was always so gentle and well mannered with all of us… even after those humans killed Lady Lisa."

"Yes." Persephone sounded sad, "It's a shame they killed her. Lady Lisa was perfect."

The two female demons sat silently for a few minutes; both remembering the days when Lisa Tepes had been the mistress of the Castle, days when there was no need to fight a war against humans, because the mere existence of a woman like Lady Lisa proved mankind was worth of being preserved.

"I should go." Persephone got up and checked her maid uniform, "There are a lot of things to do before master Soma arrives."

"Oh?" Alura kneeled inside her flower and stared at the maid with disappointed eyes, "I haven't seen you in so long… I expected you could stay longer."

"I'm really sorry. I have work to do. But I do wish I could stay here with you a little bit more." The maid turned to leave and sighed, "I'll try to come back soon."

"And I think you can stay."

The demon maid fidgeted a little, "But…I really have things to do…"

"I'm sure the other maids can cover for you for a couple of hours." Alura's voice was now resonating sweetly on the cave, "I know you want to stay. I can feel it."

"Yes… I want to… but I can't." Persephone had not turned to regard Alura, she knew she would yield if she ever did, one look at her deep blue eyes would drive her determination away, "I'm going now."

Persephone couldn't even give her first step away from the Alura before she felt herself being lifted carefully by the plant demon's vines. Two wrapped around her wrists, the next two around her ankles and the remaining four circled her waist. The maid did not protest, it would be futile and besides, she didn't want to. Soon, Persephone was sitting next to Alura inside her giant rose; the vines released her and started to caress her body.

"My dear 'Sephone." Called the Alura, using a playful tone, "Why do you always play hard to get? You know I don't bite… unless you want me to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The demon maid answered, enjoying the very interesting sensations the leaves of the vines that ran over the soft skin of her thighs and arms were making her feel.

"See? You just love to play this way, don't you?" Slowly, the Alura traced the lines of the maid's lips with her fingertips. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Yes… anything." Persephone said in a whisper.

"Could you please call me by my name? The one Lady Lisa gave me?" As she asked for this, Alura's hands found their way to the maid's neck and shoulders which they sweetly caressed until they closed in a soft embrace, "I want to hear it… please?"

Persephone leaned closer into the nude body of the beautiful woman who held her. She smiled and then started to nibble at her ear, "Of course, love. I know you like to be called Venus… My dear Venus weed…" The maid slowly moved her lips from the earlobe of her lover to her neck, and then to her chin, coming closer every time to those blood red lips she was desperately yearning to kiss.

"I'm glad you're here." Whispered the Alura Une, tightening her embrace over the petite body of the demon maid, "I'm really glad… I love you, 'Sephone, I promise I ever will."

Persephone didn't answer to that. She instead closed her eyes and brought her warm lips up; waiting for a kiss she knew would drive her into paradise.

Giving one last glance to the perfect face of her 'Spehone; Alura too closed her eyes and then she kissed her with all the passion in her.

And as they kissed, the blood red petals of the giant rose closed, enveloping them into a safe and warm cocoon.

…

….

He was coming. Persephone could feel it. His presence was almost the same as that of Lord Dracula; only the strange twinkle of humanity that she could feel made it different. The maid hoped that would change soon, she really wished for it; it'd been too long since Castlevania had been denied a proper master and she was getting tired of idiot wannabes like Graham, or the two useless imbeciles Celia brought with her.

He was getting closer.

He was getting closer and she knew she would have to do her best to stop him. She had to, in order to help bring him closer to his true self; she had to attack the man she hoped would become the new Dark Lord. It was not something she wanted to do. But she had to do it, she was a professional.

He arrived.

He entered into the corridor she guarded along two succubuses. Persephone watched as the two whores with wings tried to seduce the gray haired young man. She hated the succubuses' improper behavior and grinned as he rewarded their advances with an axe to the head. It was her turn now. The maid reached inside her apron's pockets and felt her confidence built when she found the many roses Alura gave her as a gift.

"Welcome, master Soma. My name is Persephone. I really hope you don't hold it against me, but I'm afraid I cannot let you pass." The maid bowed after stating this.

Soma remained alert as he faced the woman. He wasn't used to be talked to by the monsters inside the castle, "Stand aside. I need to get through." He tried a commanding tone and hoped she would obey him, "Move, I don't want to fight if I don't have to."

"Neither do I… but I have orders." Persephone raised her guard, "I'm truly sorry."

She attacked.

He responded with a swing of a long sword.

Soma watched in awe as the maid's body vanished in the middle of a small cloud of red petals. When her soul was released and he absorbed it, a deep feeling of regret and sadness invaded him. He then realized the maid had been honest and she didn't want to fight him. The young man sighed and moved forward, he regretted killing the pretty demon maid, but he could not waste time mourning her demise. Besides, her soul lived inside him, ready to appear as soon as he needed her help. She was not truly dead. Somehow comforted by this thought, Soma Cruz left the Demon Guest House and entered the next area of Celia's Castle.

…

….

He was coming. The Alura Une could feel him, his presence stronger than when he first entered the castle. Stronger and tainted now; Soma's humanity was on the brink of vanishing. It was good for the rest of the creatures inside the castle. But she didn't care about that anymore. Alura was trembling with anger. He had killed her. She felt the death of her beloved in her roots and she knew he, Soma Cruz, was the one who did it. She would make him pay for it with pain and blood. Even if he was destined to be the new Dark Lord, she could not forgive him yet, not until he had been punished. If she killed him in the process, it wasn't her fault; he should have agreed to become the master before meeting Persephone.

She heard a splash not too far away. He had arrived.

When the Alura saw him, in wet clothes and a royal aura around him, she almost forgot her anger. Right then, he looked so much like Lord Dracula that she was ready to forgive him everything and ask him to take her in the same way the previous master had done so many times.

"I…" Soma couldn't help but stare at the beautiful naked girl in front of him. Her beauty was intoxicating him, making him feel a lust like he never experienced before. He actually wanted her, "I… have to pass." He said, suddenly remembering Mina and finally gaining control over his desires.

The voice. Alura frowned; it was not like the voice of Lord Dracula at all. The sound of that voice awoke her anger again. Closing her eyes to avoid his enchanting sight, Alura released her vines on him, aiming for a kill motivated by vengeance.

Soma never saw the vines coming and was caught off guard. He felt the sharp thorns of the vines tore his flesh as they wrapped around his legs, the wounds were bleeding badly; and his blood was somehow absorbed by the girl inside the flower, who gained strength from it. The young man yelled as he slashed with his sword, convincing the vines to let go of him.

"You killed her!" The Alura accused, avoiding to look directly at him "I loved her and you killed her!"

"I… did what?" Soma wasn't paying any attention, but was glad the girl decided to talk; it gave him time to try and use one of his healing items.

"No, you won't." Alura saw that he was attempting to heal himself and quickly swapped the potion away with her vines, "You won't escape my revenge! I don't care if you're Dracula reborn; you will pay for what you did to my Persephone!"

Soma cursed, his vision was starting to double for the loss of blood, "The… maid?"

"Yes, the maid!" The Alura produced a few roses and prepared to throw them at the wounded young man, "You killed her!"

"Shit." Soma muttered, he wasn't in shape to dodge the flowers that she was about to toss at him. Suddenly, a voice inside him talked.

'_Use me, it's you only chance to live.'_

Soma recognized the voice. It was the maid.

"Die!" The Alura threw the roses and grinned, ready to use them to suck this killer dry.

With a grunt of effort, Soma summoned Persephone into the field. The pretty maid appeared, holding a vacuum cleaner she used to suck the flowers from the air.

Alura blinked in disbelief, "Is that you… 'Sephone?"

Persephone nodded and smiled as she once again entered Soma's body, mouthing an 'I love you' before finally disappearing.

"She lives…" The Alura whispered, "She's inside of you, she is not dead!"

"Can I pass?" Soma asked, using a potion to heal his wounds and regain some of his strength; he would still have to go to a safe room soon, "She's secure with me, please?"

The Alura Une remained silent and stared at Soma with doubt filled eyes. Her love had seemed happy helping this young man. And she still lived inside him… maybe she could be with her again… if she helped him too.

"No." She responded, "I was told to not let you through."

"But I don't want to fight you."

"You don't have to." The Alura smiled a sad smile, "But you'll have to kill me if you want to go on. Do it, I'm not afraid of death."

"But…"

"Will I have to force you?" The vines circled dangerously around the naked woman, "I want you to do this, I want to be with 'Sephone, and this is the only way now... Please?"

The young man swallowed. Once again he remembered Mina and he wondered if he would go as far as this woman if she died. Hoping he would never have to find himself in that situation, Soma reached for his sword and rushed at the demon plant, stabbing her, "I'm sorry." He whispered on her ear, "I do hope you can meet her again."

"I know I will... Thank you." The woman said weakly with her last breath.

The Alura withered and dried away as she vanished, and when her soul was released, it flew straight at Soma's heart. Once he absorbed it, the young man felt a sudden warm and feeling of fulfillment spread over him. Somehow, he was certain he'd done the right thing for the souls of the maid and the flower that now resided inside his own.

The End.

Notes:

There are a few references to other Castlevania games, mainly Symphony of the Night and Aria of Sorrow. But as you just saw, most of this is just two enemies commenting on the events that led up to Dawn of Sorrow.

This is the first time I write a fanservice Yuri fic. And to top it all of, it's also my first Castlevania fanfic. To be honest, it was not an easy thing to do, the Yuri theme, I mean. I like to add plot and characterization to my stories, and those two things don't mix too well with fan fiction like this. Still, the idea of a relationship between the Persephone and the Alura Une was very interesting to write. Besides, you don't see many stories devoted to regular enemies; I thought it would be fun.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
